disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Booklover101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kickin' It Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:36, July 25, 2011 Admin Hi, can you please go to the Template:Administrators page and edit your section? Thank you. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 17:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just like what you do on this wiki Out of Hand? Meh.....I'm a bit nuetral on the subject. I mean, I'm on a lot. I can seewhat's going on and such, and normally nothing changes. There is that one peroson who's just like "TROLOLOLOLOL" and the other guy who's ike "U guyz r such noobs!!!!1!one" which we formery ban. However, there coud be a bit more moderation, probably. I don't know, realy. The only reason i think the wiki's out of hand is the major, and I mea major amount of pepole who are anonymous and don't use proper grammer. But I'm a grammer freak, so I shouldn't talk xD I guess we coud add some more peope on baord...I mean, there's only four admins, but I don't know if that's the usual number or not....."If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 21:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...yeah, you're right, amigo. Glad there's another grammer-freak here, too xD "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 00:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm understanding what you mean about the wiki being out of hand. it seems as though some people think this is a dating website instead of an informational wiki for a TV show. What should we do to stop this, if it continues? I mean, I don't know if the anons are still doing this, but in case something like this happens again (when people think the wiki is something that it's not). Perhaps, if we emphasize the ban part. Some will still do this, but we need to do what we need to do. And honestly, we need to get some advertisement. There's very little people here. "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 13:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summaries While I'm here, I guess I should propose my idea: the headline. It speaks for itself :P In all seriousness, the good wikis I've seen have summaries for their episodes. This wiki does not. Should I start creating summaries for the episodes? Thanks. ~Finafan hey booklover! thanks for leaving the message. It made me fell welcomed. I leave a message on your talk page if I need help. Bye. P.S I voted for you on the poll. Secret Santa For iCarly wiki You have to give a present to LoveMeDo [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 19:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) hi booklover you r a boy or girlFresa96 02:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi its SeddieICarly14 I have a problem on the kick page everytime I edit this weird thing comes could you check it and fix it thanks! like this weird thing comes up its like Thank you so much it looks much better now :)